In European patent application Ser. No. 823068689 to Wakatsuka 2-amino-4-phenylthio-phenol compounds and their analogs are disclosed having utility as inhibitors of both 5-lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase.
In a copending application entitled "7-OXABICYCLO(2.2.1)HEPTANE HYDROXAMIC ACID DERIVATIVES USEFUL AS `DUAL INHIBITORS`" filed on August 26, 1986, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,075, new 7-oxabicyclo(2.2.1)heptane hydroxamic acid derivatives useful as inhibitors of arachidonic acid 5-lipoxygenase and arachidonic acid cyclooxygenase are provided having the general formula ##STR2## are disclosed wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or alkenyl; R.sub.2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, alkanoyl or aroyl; R.sub.3 is lower alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; A is --CH.sub.2 --CH.dbd.CH-- or a single bond; and n is an integer from 0 to 9, with the proviso that when A is a single bond, n is an integer from 1 to 9; and including all steroisomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
New compounds effective as "dual inhibitors", i.e. inhibitors of both the arachidonic acid enzymes 5-lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase, would be a useful addition to the art.